The Royal Guests
by Princess In Love
Summary: Mia and Michael welcome their twins to the world.Michael's POV.I suck at summaries.Please review.


_**Here's my new story. This is set 2 and half years after 'A Fairytale'**_

7.30 p.m, 7th February

It was more and more hard for Mia to stand for a long time. She told me she was hot, uncomfortable and always in some sort of pain. She was just staying at home.

I wanted to stay with her, but she is making me go to office each day. She says her tempers are very bad these days and she did not want to take it out on me.

Well, going to office everyday, do have its perks. I just have to sit in my office and worry and not sit beside Mia and worry. That is so comforting, isn't it?

NOT.

Thank goodness it was a Sunday ; she would have forced me to go to work again. I just want to be with her.

Then my phone rang.

"Michael." came Mia's grandmother's voice. "I would like both of you to come to dinner tonight at the Plaza. The Prince of Monaco is invited."

"But Clarisse, Mia can't go anywhere. She is not feeling well."

"Oh, please."She said, in this harsh voice. "I too have given birth. I know for a fact that Amelia is not due for another three , I expect both of you at 8.00 p.m tonight."

And with that, she hung up the phone.

NOW, I totally understand why Mia hated her grandmother before we got married.

NOW, as we are sitting in my car, I feel as if I did the bad thing. I mean, Mia is my wife. It is my responsible to take care of her.

We nearly at the Plaza. We should be able to-

1.30 a.m, 8th February,

And finally, I am a , it is true.

I, Michael Dominic Moscovitz am finally a father.

Not of one, but two babies.

gave birth to a beautiful boy and girl at 12.30 am today.

We were in the Plaza parking lot, when Mia suddenly grabbed her abdomen and screamed, grabbing my hands with a death grip.

"OH MY GOD MICHAEL, my water just broke. But it can't. I have three more weeks left."

"What?" I turned to look at her.

Her face was contorted in pain and grabbed her stomach.

"What should we do?"

Even in pain, Mia shot me a disbelieving look before saying.

"The hospital, you idiot. We can't stand around here all day long."

"Right."

I immediately started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Every few minutes, Mia started moaning and grabbed her belly.

And then, I didn't know what happened. We were stuck in traffic. I honked furiously. But nothing happened.

Mia was groaning again and her face had broken into a sweat.

"Michael-"her voice was breaking."."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, all the vehicles finally moved on.

I was never a harsh driver. But the time called for desperate measure. And before I knew it, I was hurrying to the hospital at the speed of 80 km/hour.

And when we reached there, I asked for , while Mia leaned up against me.

We were taken into the labor room. A nurse followed us.

I wanted to go out, but I couldn't. I knew Mia needed me, my baby needed me.

The nurse was helping Mia change and thankfully, I got out of the room.

I called Lilly.

"Michael?" her voice was filled with surprise.

"Lilly, we are at the hospital is having the baby. I want you to call everybody else."

"Okay." she said and hung up.

"?"Called the nurse. I turned.

"Your wife is asking for you."

I walked into see Mia sitting up. She smiled weakly at me and then her face contorted in pain. I held her hands.

Then walked in. She took the clipboard from the nurse and examined it.

"So the contractions are 5 minutes apart. And when did your water break Mia?"

Mia moaned again in pain. I knew it was bad.

"About 2 and half hours ago."

"So you are now ready to push?" she asked.

"Hell yes."

"Okay, on your next contraction, I want you to push as hard you can. When the contraction ends, that's when you will stop."

So after a couple of minutes, I was standing beside Mia, holding her hands and she was shrieking as she pushed out our baby.

Then she stopped and panted hard. I looked at her, feeling guilty.

I mean, I have heard people, including my mother tell me that childbirth was the most wonderful thing and the pain experienced will be worth it.

But did anyone tell me that it hurts this much?

No, I don't think so.

My attention was back to the present, when said.

" Mia,"

She did as she was told and again yelled in pain.

"Michael." her voice seemed to fade.

Her eyes were slowly closing.

I saw look tensed.

I panicked.

"She can't lose needs to stay awake." she was telling.

Someone poured a few drops of water on her face.

"Come on can do it." I encouraged her.

"Mia, just one more push. I can almost see the baby."

And a few minutes later, a cry filled the room.

Mia leaned back against the headrest and squeezed my hands. The doctor passed the baby to the nurse. They were doing something with it that I couldn't see.

Then Mia shrieked again.

turned to look at her and then again went inside her blankets. Then she yelled out.

"Wait, there is another baby too."

Wait, what?

Did that mean-?

"Come on Mia, one more and-"

And again, another cry filled the room.

Two babies? Mia had been carrying twins for the past 9 months?

The nurses quickly cleaned the baby and weighed it. A nurse sucked out his nose and mouth again, and rubbed a water based solution along the babies face and eyes, cleaning them of any mess that made them stick together. She reached in a small drawer below the crib and pulled out a light blue and a pale pink onesie with the

hospital's logo on it. said to us.

"Congratulations, both of , you have successfully delivered a baby boy and girl, at 12.30 am and 12. respectively. Both of them are 19.8 inches long and 6.5 pounds. But that will be due to the fact they are almost 3 weeks , both of them are as healthy as they can be."

She handed the boy to Mia and the girl to me.

I noticed the doctor and the nurses had slipped out, to give us a little privacy.

I looked at the bundle of joy in my hands. She was so beautiful, so small. I looked at Mia, holding our other baby. She was looking at him fondly, and for the first time, I saw something in Mia's eyes that made me wonder.

I guess, being a mom and holding your baby in your hands for the first time is different than being a dad and holding your baby in your hands for the first time.

I mean, she had been carrying them for the past 9 months.

Mia looked at me. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Thank you Michael." she whispered.

"What for? I asked, confused

"For being there for me, and for our kids, for the past nine months and for being the strong one and-"

The rest of her words were lost in the soft kiss I placed on her lips.

We were broken away by the soft cry of our baby girl. I looked at her again.

"Well, we need to name them."Mia said.

" do you suggest?" Even though we had talked about it, we haven't come to a conclusion yet. And honestly, even in my wildest dreams, I never imagined that there would be two babies.

"Well, we could name her Isabelle." said Mia, placing a hand on the baby in my hands.

"Isabelle?"

"Yeah.I love that name. We could call her Belle"

"Okay, Isabelle it is. What about a middle name?"

"You choose." she told me.

I thought hard. What could be a good middle name for our daughter?

"Well, how about Clarisse?"

"Clarisse?" she looked at me incredously."What is wrong with you Michael? We are not naming our kid after Grandmere."

I grinned at her. I knew she would react just this way.

"Or we could go with Victorie."I said. This time, I meant it.

"That's a good name."

He held the small hands of the baby in my hands and cooed.

"Hello, Isabelle Victorie Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz."

Seriously, our kid is named Isabelle Victorie Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz.

Short name for a kid, isn't it?

"Okay, what about a name for him?"

I had kind of thought about it.

"Well, I was thinking about Ronald as first name. We could call him Ron."

"And a middle name?" she asked me.

"Well, Rupert after your grandfather."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yup."

"Okay," she shrugged. "So we have Ronald Rupert Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz and Isabelle Victorie Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz."

She looked lovingly at Belle and Ron.

Just then, a nurse entered the room.

"I am sorry, but they must be taken to nursery now."

Mia nodded and we handed the babies to her. As she wheeled the babies away, she stopped by the door.

"Oh, by the way, quite a large family is in the family room, including Prince Philippe of Genovia."

Then she walked out.

I turned to Mia.

"Well, we have to tell them, don't we?"

Mia nodded her head. As I turned to go, she held my hands and said.

"Don't be too late, okay?"

I grinned at her.

"I won't be. Take some rest, will you. Then together, we can announce the godparents."

"Well, we just selected the godparents of one baby only, right?"

"Yeah, but I have a good couple in my mind."

"Who?"

I told her. She smiled at me and I walked out of the room.

Godparents for one of the babies were already selected. And even though the second baby was not planned, I have a pretty glad that Mia also agrees with me.

I found quite a large number of people who were waiting in the family room.

Mia's dad and mom,Frank,Rocky,Mom,Dad,Lilly,Tina,Boris,Kenny,Mia's grandmother, Lars and to my surprise, Grandma Esther.

I never knew she was in town.

When they saw me walk towards them, they gathered around me, demanding to know what happened.

"Guys," I held up my hands. "Ronald Rupert Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz and Isabelle Victorie Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz were both born about an hour ago, each of them born 15 minutes apart. They are doing just fine. And so is Mia."

For a moment, there was silence all around. It was dad who broke the silence.

"Twins?"

"Twins." I confirmed.

And for the next few minutes, I was hugged by every member of the family, including Clarisse Renaldo.

After a round of congratulations had been showered upon me, I walked back, only to find that Mia had already been moved to another room.

She was sleeping, with the babies both in a cradle nearby her.

And I just sat on a chair and looked at the two amazing things that had changed my-our life forever.

I have always imagined as babies to be something funny. You know, my mom's sister, my aunt Darcy, gave birth to her daughter Belinda, I was I went to see her in the hospital, she had cried and I got all irritated and stormed out of the room, unable to take it anymore. Mom had then came home and told me that one day, I'll have kids, and then what am I going to do? And I told her even if I get married; we are never going to have kids.

But now, as I look at these two precious things, I realize what a stupid idiot I have been.

I mean they are the two wonderful things that could ever happen to us.

I looked at them.

Belle resembled her eyes. She had blue eyes. And Ron looked a lot like me.

Shortly, Mia woke up. I went out and called Lilly, Kenny, Tina and Boris inside. When they walked in, they looked surprised.

"Lilly and Kenny," said Mia, slowly, picking up Belle from his cradle and holding him close, while I held Ron near to my chest." We would like to name you both the godparents of Ronald Rupert Grimaldi Renaldo Tina and Boris; we would like to name you both the godparents to Isabelle Victorie Grimaldi Renaldo Moscovitz."

The four of them gasped and Lilly and Tina whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we couldn't think of anyone better than you to be named their godparents."

The two couples held their respective godchildren and cooed lovingly.

Well, I guess kids don't change just our lives…

_**I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcomed. Please review.**_


End file.
